


I'll be loving you till we're seventy

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, reliving old memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Jared and Jensen decided to go on a special date night and revisit the place they had so many good memories at.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a J2 date night on the hotel Jared used to live in when they were filming season 1. Like the sentimental husbands they are.

Jensen always valued the good things he had in his life, he was always aware of his privileges and blessings and he appreciated them. But there’s nothing he appreciated more than his husband, Jared. From the day he met him, he knew he could never take Jared for granted and for twelve years he made sure this was his priority.  Jared, _them,_ was always Jensen’s  priority.

“I think we should getaway somewhere, make something special for us. What do you say, honey?” Jensen asked after they were done shooting for the day.  Jared thought about it for a second.

“Do you remember that hotel I used to live in when we were filming season 1?” Jared smiled, blushing. Jensen smiled back, fondly.

“Yeah, I do. How about we spend the night on your old room?” Jensen reached for Jared’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“We are so lame.” Jared laughed. It was settled.

They checked in on the hotel in the afternoon, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand when they entered the elevator and kissed him before the doors were fully closed. They were dealing with so much at the moment, Jensen had more than enough and a little rebellion was necessary. Everything to make sure Jared knew they were Jensen’s most important thing.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled in bed, kissing until their lips were swollen and red. Lazy, slow kisses; hot, deep kisses; hungry and rough. They kissed and touched feeling and discovering each other’s bodies like they did that night, many years before.

At night, they showered together before going to dinner. Jared was laughing and his eyes looked so bright, Jensen felt like the most powerful man in the world because Jared was happy because of _him,_ he was looking at _him_ like that.

They had dinner in the hotel’s restaurant, in a candle light table, like always. This was them; romantic, cheesy and everything Jensen loved most in the world.

“Do you remember all the times we’d get here after finishing shooting, so starving we couldn’t take a shower before eating?” Jared laughed.

“I remember all the times we’d buy a whole liquor store and get drunk playing video games in your room. You were so young and eager to show you were not a kid anymore.” Jensen laughed.

“You’re so handsome, talented and fun. I did my best to impress you, of course.”

“Little did you know I was gone from the minute we said hello.”

“These are not my favorite memory from that time, though.” Jared smirked, his eyes shining like they did many years ago, that same night. “Our first time happened here.” Jensen brushed their fingertips for a moment, his heart growing twice it’s size from the memory.

“We should relive that memory tonight, then. For old times’ sake?” Jensen asked, serious.

“Oh, you bet we will.” Jared replied, even more serious.

They made sure to stop by and talk with fans, because _fuck it_. Yes, they were together and enjoying themselves, thank you very much. They didn’t take long, though. Jared was looking at him like someone who couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there and go to their bedroom. Jensen understood the feeling.

“Still so eager, aren’t you?” Jensen asked when Jared pushed him against the elevator wall. Jared bit his lip and pushed, making Jensen close his eyes and groan. If the elevator didn’t move fast enough, Jensen was sure they would start right there.

To the hotel’s staff lucky, they got to their room still fully clothed. That, until Jensen closed the door and Jared pushed him against it, again. They kissed, Jared’s tongue moving deep inside Jensen’s mouth, like he couldn’t get enough of Jensen’s taste and Jensen knew that was just the truth. 

“To bed, baby. You’re wearing too many clothes.” Jensen ended the kiss, but still kept their faces close, lips brushing on Jared’s when he spoke. Jared started to undress and Jensen did the same, eyes locked on each other, drinking every piece of naked skin. It was still something special, even after seeing Jared naked a million times and knowing every mole he had in his body.

“You’re still as beautiful as the first time I saw you.” Jensen whispered, his voice raw with want.

“You’re as perfect as ever.” Jared agreed. The second their clothes were on the floor, they met in the middle and kissed their way to the bed.

Jared wrapped his long, beautiful legs around Jensen, pushing him closer. There was no sound, but the soft moans that escaped Jared’s mouth when Jensen started moving, rubbing their leaking cocks together. Jensen swallowed Jared’s sounds with his tongue, greedy. Jensen always wanted everything he could get from Jared.

 “Always makes such delicious sounds, baby. Even back then, you were so nervous.” Jensen remembered, sucking Jared’s collarbone only to be gifted with more moaning from Jared.

“You always make me feel so goo-” Jared’s voice broke when Jensen bit the same spot he was sucking, leaving a mark. “So fucking good.” He finished. Jensen smirked, proud of knowing he still had the same effect on his lover.

“Not enough if you’re still able to finish a sentence.” Jensen kissed Jared again, brushing just the tip of his tongue on Jared’s lips, teasing. Jared searched for kiss, grabbing Jensen’s neck and pushing him down. Jensen let Jared’s tongue inside his mouth again, wrapped his lips around it and started sucking; Jared’s whole body shivered, always so sensitive.

“Remember the first time I gave you a head?” Jensen whispered near Jared’s ear, licking down Jared’s neck, to his nipples. He sucked them, biting slightly on the tip. “You’re so worked up you came inside my mouth, but I swallowed everything because I couldn’t take enough of you. Can never get enough of you.” Jared was a panting mess now, swallowing hard and moaning a series of broken ‘Yes’.

Jensen was done teasing, he took Jared’s cock inside his mouth, tongue moving on the slit beneath and lips wrapped around the head like a lollipop, the taste was even sweeter.

“Fuck, _Jensen_. So. Fucking. Good.” Jared whimpered when Jensen swallowed his whole length. He looked up, wanting to see Jared’s pleasure and Jared was looking back with pure heat in his eyes. Jensen knew how to move his tongue and head to make Jared loose his mind, he knew everything about Jared. Jared’s finger brushed Jensen’s cheek then grabbed his neck, making muffled sounds Jensen understood as a beg for more. Jensen closed his eyes and set up his speed, moving his tongue on the length of Jared’s cock until he was on edge.

Jared arched his back and came with a loud moan, shooting his load inside Jensen’s mouth. Jensen swallowed the hot liquid and kept milking Jared through the aftershocks. _Everything_ he could get.

Jared’s breathing was hard and broken against Jensen’s mouth when he pushed him for a kiss. Jensen slicked his tongue inside Jared’s mouth, giving him the taste of himself and searching for more.

Jensen reached his fingers to the crack of Jared’s ass, but Jared stopped him.

“No, just lube. I’m ready for you this time, baby.” Jared’s mouth wasn’t near as dirty as Jensen’s, but he knew all the things to say to make Jensen groan and lock their mouths together again, deep and demanding.

Jensen spread Jared’s legs wide, drinking in the vision of his ass. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from leaning and licking the hole, he’d always loved it. Jared stopped breathing for a second and Jensen chuckled, sucking the wrinkled skin, sliding his tongue just inside.

Jared’s dick was already hard and ready again when Jensen reached for the lube on the nightstand. He slicked his dick wet, then positioned himself on top of Jared, pushing his legs to his shoulders. Jared’s hole was open and exposed just for him, Jensen watched as he pushed his cock just a little against the tight muscle.

Jared pressed his fingertips on Jensen’s back, leaving marks that only made Jensen groan with pleasure. He locked his eyes on Jared’s while he started pressing his way inside him, painfully slow. Jared was always ready to take everything Jensen gave him, but he didn’t want to hurt him. Every time Jensen pressed inside him, Jared bit his lip and moaned from just the right amount of pain and pleasure. Finally, Jensen’s whole length was inside him.

“Fuck, Jen. Your cock feels even better than the first time. Love to have you inside me so much.” This time Jensen didn’t answer, overwhelmed by the feeling of Jared’s tight ass around his cock. Jared moved his hip, giving him permission to start moving too.

Both of them lost their ability to talk, then. Every thrust of Jensen’s cock against Jared’s prostate sending almost painful shots of pleasure through his whole body. Jared’s knees almost touching the pillow every time Jensen searched for his mouth, both of them moaning and panting inside each other’s mouths.

Jensen increased the speed of his thrusts until Jared arched his back to come for the second time. Jensen reached his hand beneath Jared’s back and held them together through his own orgasm, his own come making Jared’s ass slicky and easier to move through his aftershocks.

Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, tucking his head in the space between Jared’s neck and collarbone. Jared grabbed his ass and held him inside him.

“God, I just feel so good when you’re inside me.” Jared repeated. Jensen chuckled and kissed the skin next to him.

“I feel good whenever I’m with you, baby.” Jensen said between kisses.  He held himself on his elbow to look at Jared, smiling. “We should never be apart.”

“I’m yours, you’re mine. I’m only whole when I’m with you.” Jared declared.

Jensen brushed Jared’s hair behind his ear, smile even bigger.

“From the moment we said hello, to the moment we had sex for the first time, to now. I am and I’ve always been yours, Jay.”  Jensen promised, kissing the tip of Jared’s nose.

Jared’s eyes started to tear up and Jensen chuckled, it was always like this. Jensen married a sensitive man, who always felt things twice as much as everyone. Jared loved with all his heart, loved Jensen with all his heart. If sentimental and cheesy is what Jensen needs to be to be worthy of Jared’s love every day, that’s exactly what he was.


End file.
